ZKD: The Beginning
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: How did Ryuki become Draco? How did he first meet Takada and Ichijyo? How did they become a team? These questions and more will be answered right here. Prepare yourself for the beginning of the greatest adventure of all of Fanfiction History.


**ZODIAC KNIGHT DRACO: THE BEGINNING**

_In the end there could be only one. That was the ultimate rule of the Zodiac War. One Knight would defeat the others. However, one Knight changed all that and created the greatest team of Knights ever assembled. This was how the story began._

* * *

It was the end of summer vacation and the start of the new school term. Meanwhile, a young red-haired youth with long hair in a braid was looking through a trunk in his house's attic. The trunk belonged to his late father and filled with memorabilia from his father's past. He hadn't known his father long since the man had passed away years ago when he was just a small child. The only way he could get to know his father was through the stories his mother told him and the things he possessed.

His mother once told him he looked just like his father, except that his father had black hair. He had the same green eyes of his father and the same curious wonder. His father was named Kyousuke Hasuma. The young man was named Ryuki Leonard Hasuma. He was clad in a white buttoned shirt over a red t-shirt with black slacks.

As he continued to look through his father's things, his eyes took notice of a rectangular case. He took it out from the trunk and found a slot at the top. Curious, he slid a card out from the slot and examined it. The card was labelled with the word 'SEAL.

"What kind of card is this?" Ryuki asked himself. He checked his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh, I'm going to be late!" He put the card back inside the case and put the case inside his back pocket. He went down the stairs which led to the attic and quickly ran down the stairs to the dining room.

The house he lived in was a mansion. Of course it had to be seeing as his mother was wealthy. She was known as Emiko Narukawa Hasuma, world famous fashion designer whom promoted the 'natural' look. Her line of clothing actually promoted the natural appearance a person possessed. Most of his clothing had all been designed by her. He never really had to buy his own clothes since the day he'd been born.

"Sorry I'm late, Okaasan!" Ryuki said as he sat down at the dining table with his mother. She had fair skin, long black hair with straight bangs, storm blue eyes and dressed in an aqua blue business suit and skirt. The maids stood on standby, along with the female bodyguards. She was also beautiful, despite being in her early 40's. An attractive woman with a successful career. "And good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Ryu-chan," Emiko smiled.

"Ugh…morning," groaned a girl Ryuki's age as she sat down at the table. She resembled her bother but her hair was split down the middle with the bangs framing her face. She resembled her mother, but her eyes were sharper. She too was wearing a school uniform, which was a black sailor styled uniform with a white collar with short sleeves and a white skirt that went down to her knees. She wore bicycle shorts instead of panties so that perverted boys wouldn't get a chance to peek at her undies. In her hair she wore a bow ribbon and whenever she smiled she looked like a Cheshire cat.

"Ohaya, Onee-chan!" Ryuki greeted.

"You too," the girl grumbled before taking a sip of coffee to start her day.

"You look like you haven't had any sleep, Neko-chan," said Emiko.

"Well, Mama, I've been busy," said Kat. Her birth name was Nanako Katherine Hasuma, but her mother called her Neko. She also went by Kat.

"Now that we're all here, let's eat," said Emiko. "The cook made all your favorites so dig in."

"Itadakimasu!" the twins said before they began to eat. After breakfast, the twins went out of the house and walked along the path towards the gate.

Kat looked to her brother and grinned, "Wanna race?"

"Alright, Onee-chan, but I bet I get to school faster than you-" Ryuki suddenly froze as he heard a strange ringing sound.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kat asked.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Ryuki shook his head. The ringing was gone. "Never mind. Let's get to school."

"Alright, but I'll still get there faster than you! Later, loser!" She started her run.

Ryuki sighed and just walked. He preferred walking rather than running to school. It also gave him time to examine the card deck he'd found.

Their school was the Red Horse Private Institute and one of the biggest and most expensive schools in the nation. The tuition fees went through the roof so only the privileged members of society could attend. Education was provided for students from as low as the kindergarten level up to the university level. The school was owned by the Amakusa Family who also owned the multinational company Smart Brain Corporation (SBC). Both Ryuki and Kat were in the Middle School division and this was their final year. It was the second school term following summer vacation.

The school wasn't very far from his house so he enjoyed walking. As he was walking, he heard a strange ringing sound and this time it hurt. "Itai…" he covered his ears. Just where was that sound coming from. He then saw something in the windows of a nearby building and gaped as he saw a dragon _inside_ the glass. The dragon was red and when its eyes locked onto him, he knew it'd seen him. It then lunged at him, flying out from the very glass with a roar, baring its razor sharp teeth at him. "Argh!" Ryuki screamed, shutting his eyes. Instinctively, he held his arms out in front of him, one hand holding the deck case with the Seal card on top. When the dragon came at him, it suddenly recoiled when it hit a barrier. The dragon tried attacking once more, only to hit the same barrier again. It let out a growl before flying back into the window and vanishing into the glass as it rippled like water.

"Huh?" Ryuki blinked as he opened his eyes. The dragon was gone. "What was that?" It couldn't have been real, could it? "I saw a dragon…a _real_ dragon." His heart was racing from the shock. He checked his watch and silently cursed. I'm going to be late!"

* * *

Ryuki sat at his desk in the classroom, gazing out the window. He and his sister were in different classes. A few of his classmates came to his desk.

"Hey, class is over, Hasuma. Why don't you come with us and play some hand ball?"

Ryuki didn't respond.

"Hey, Hasuma! Can't you hear me!"

"Oh, gomen!" Ryuki apologized once he realised they were talking to him.

"Man, you were spacing out."

"I…I just had a very strange morning," said Ryuki.

"Tell us about it."

"You'd think I was crazy if I told you," said Ryuki.

"Maybe, but well it's the first day of school and it's pretty boring. So, wow us with whatever tale you've got!"

"Well…on my way to school…I saw a dragon and it attacked me," Ryuki answered. They stared at him and then laughed.

"You're right, you are crazy!"

"You must've been day dreaming!"

"Get your head out of the clouds Hasuma, and come and join us for a game of hand ball!"

Ryuki sighed. He knew nobody would've believed him. He didn't know if he could believe it himself, but he knew what he saw. Too bad he couldn't convince other people that it was true. Standing up, Ryuki answered, "Alright, let's play!"

* * *

Ryuki walked out of the gate, exhausted. The game of hand ball had been intense. Luckily, his team won and so Ryuki walked home with a feeling of satisfaction, forgetting about the dragon from earlier. He wrote it off as just his imagination running wild. Dragons did not exist. They were just mythical creatures.

As Ryuki walked past a parking lot, the shrill and painful ringing invaded his ears once more. Grunting, he followed the ringing and his eyes widened in shock as he saw a spider-like creature in the reflections on the cars and the creature was stalking a woman. "Oh no!" Now Ryuki knew what he was seeing was real. He had to warn the woman.

He wasn't the only one who heard the ringing. Close to where he was a girl and another boy, a year older than Ryuki. The girl had short chin length hair that curled around her face, framing it, with bangs that were parted in the middle and wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. The boy had spiked up brown hair with two strands that stuck out of the hairline. He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots.

"He heard it too," the girl said.

"Then he's…" the boy began.

"Let me talk to him, Onii-chan!" the girl interrupted and ran towards Ryuki.

"Oi, Eri!" the boy, her brother, called.

"Wait!" Eri said, blocking Ryuki's path. "Are you a Zodiac Knight?"

"Huh?" Ryuki cocked an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry!" he told the odd girl before running past her towards the woman who was about to become spider-chow. However, as he ran past a car, he was suddenly sucked right into the reflection, causing him to scream.

"What…where am I!" Ryuki yelled as he was flying through a crystalline tunnel. As he did, his appearance began to change as a dark blue bodysuit covered his body with elbow high black gauntlets and knee high boots. He also wore torso armor which was black with a grey chesplate. On his head was a black helmet with pale eyes and a grey mouthplate. Mounted on his left forearm was a strange device. Around his waist was a belt with a square buckle holding a crystal and attached to the right side of his belt was the card case he'd found earlier.

Ryuki tumbled out of the reflection and rolled along the ground before he hit another car. "What…" He looked himself over. "What is this?" He put his hand onto his helmet covered head. "What's going on?" He looked to a nearby sign and saw the writing in reverse. "What? The signs!" He heard hissing and slowly turned his head around.

He then gulped as his eyes widened. Now he was seeing the spider-like creature in the flesh. It was as big as a car with long and spindly legs. Its eyes were locked onto him and he gasped. The spider hissed and charged at the armoured boy.

Ryuki got up and ran, screaming in terror. The spider monster gave chase. Trying to get to him, the monster knocked aside several cars in its way. When it got close, it swung one of its legs up, hitting Ryuki in the back. He was sent flying due to the blow and smashed into a building before crashing to the ground. Ryuki groaned in pain.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, the young man and the girl saw what was happening. The young man sighed. "Looks like I better save him before he gets killed." Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a rectangular case much like the one Ryuki had found in his father's things, but this one had a golden symbol on it resembling a dog. He turned and walked towards a nearby building. He held the card case in front of the window and a belt formed around his waist, like the one Ryuki was wearing, with a blue crystal in the centre. "Zodiac Force! Dog!" He put the card case on the right side of his belt and then blue glass shards enveloped him, forming a suit of armor. The bodysuit was midnight blue with black gauntlets and boots. His torso armor was black with a silver chestplate. His shoulder armor pointed up. His helmet was black with a mouthplate that looked like fangs and over his eyes was a visor with sharp points. The visor was silver with vertical slits, which made him look like a Knight. In a holster on the left side of his belt was a sword and the guard also had a dog-like emblem.

"Be careful, Onii-chan," the girl said to her brother. He gave her a nod before walking into the glass which allowed him to enter as it rippled like water.

He now stood in a crystal room with a pod-like, two-wheeled vehicle in front of him. There was a single seat and the canopy was up. The controls had handlebars. The entire vehicle was colored blue. He entered the vehicle and the sear lowered along with the canopy. The vehicle then shot forwards.

Back with Ryuki, he was still running for his life. Suddenly, the pod-like cycle smashed into the spider monster, knocking it off its legs. Ryuki gaped as he saw the vehicle skidding to a halt. The vehicle's canopy lifted up and Ryuki could only stare in wonder at the knight who'd come out of it. He looked like a knight from one of his fairytale books.

"Hey, who are you?" Ryuki asked. The knight looked Ryuki over.

The other armored man said, "You're new, aren't you?" He snorted, "I'm surprised that you haven't made a contract with a monster yet."

"Huh?" Ryuki blinked.

The spider monster started spewing sharp spikes at them and the knight pushed Ryuki aside before using his sword to deflect the spikes. He then charged straight ahead and began fighting the archnid. He backed away before sheathing his sword. He reached to his right hip where a case was attached to the belt he was wearing which resembled the one Ryuki was wearing. He then drew a card before calling its name, "Sword Vent: K-9 Lance!" He slid the card into a slot located in the back of his sword. In a flash of light, a lance appeared in his hands before he charged. The lance was black, with his emblem near the handle.

"So, that's what the cards do," Ryuki realized before reaching down to the case on his belt. He drew a card before sliding it inside the device mounted on his left arm. "Ano…Sword Vent?" In a flash of light, a sword dropped down from the sky and imbedded itself in the ground in front of him. Ryuki momentarily looked confused for a moment before walking over and pulling the sword out. "Alright…I may not know what's going on, but there's no way I'll just stand around doing nothing!"

Meanwhile, the knight was fighting but then got knocked backwards. Luckily, he landed on his feet. Ryuki ran past him, yelling with holding the sword before swinging it downwards on the one of the spider's legs.

The sword snapped in half, much to Ryuki's surprise and embarrassment, "Shimatta! It broke!" The spider knocked him into a building.

"Stand aside," the knight advised, "You're not ready for combat yet." He then drew another card from his belt before sliding it into his sword. "Add Vent: Summoning Cerberus!"

A loud howling noise could be heard before the biggest dog Ryuki had ever seen rammed into the spider. The strangest thing about this dog was not its size, but the three heads it sported. The knight then drew another card before sliding it into his sword, "Final Vent!"

The dog howled, barked and roared with all three heads before he mounted it. He pointed his lance forwards as the two of them charged. Blue energy engulfed them before they rushed straight at the spider.

"FROZEN HUNTER!" he called out as he sent a blast of frost at the spider, freezing it in place, before smashing right through and shattering it into many pieces. Ryuki watched, astounded.

"Sugoi…"

The knight then turned and walked away. Ryuki chased after him. "Hey, what's going on? You're just like me, right? You're human too? What is this place? What is this armor? What are those cards?"

The knight became annoyed and snapped at Ryuki, "Hey, stop yammering and shut up! You're irritating!"

"What?" Ryuki blinked and the knight continued on his way. "Hey, wait!" Suddenly, he heard a roar, a very familiar roar, and so did the knight. They both looked up and saw the source of the roar.

It was that dragon again. It roared and blasted at the armoured young men with fireballs, forcing them to flee.

"What's going on!" Ryuki shouted in a panic as he ran alongside the knight.

"We have to find a way out!" the knight told Ryuki. He saw the disintegration process already starting as particles rose from their suits.

"Out!"

"Find an exit portal and hurry!"

The dragon spewed more fireballs and the explosions sent both Ryuki and the knight flying. Ryuki rolled painfully along the asphalt. He looked to the knight who was rising to his feet.

"What's an exit portal?" Ryuki questioned.

"A mirror or any reflective surface," the knight told Ryuki. He demonstrated by running into a nearby window and disappearing inside.

"A reflective surface…the cars!" Ryuki realised. He saw the dragon prepare for another attack and reacting quickly, Ryuki ran and jumped into the hood of a nearby car. He vanished into the portal that formed, safe from the beast.

Ryuki fell out from the hood of the same car but in the real world. He rolled along the ground, the armor shattering. His vision was blurry as he looked up to see two people gazing down on him. Ryuki blacked out seconds later.

* * *

When Ryuki awoke, he yawned and sat up. Looking around, he realised that he was not in his room nor was he lying in his own bed. "What…where am I?" He then remembered what had occurred earlier. The armor, that spider monster, that knight and finally the dragon! "Was I dreaming?" He got out of the bed and exited the room. He found a set of stairs and walked down, rubbing his temples.

When he got to the ground floor, he saw that he was in a café.

"Oh, you're awake!" said Eri from the counter as she saw Ryuki. Sitting at the counter was Eri's brother.

"I thought you were never going to wake up," said Eri's brother.

"Onii-chan, don't be rude," Eri scolded.

Ryuki looked to Eri's brother. "Hey…that voice! You were that guy in armor!"

"I'm Erika. Erika Takada. Please call me Eri, and this is my brother, Yoshiyuki Takada," said Eri. "He's also known as Zodiac Knight Pluto."

"Call me Takada," her brother added.

"Zodiac Knight?" Ryuki questioned. He sat down at the counter. Eri put a cup of tea in front of him. "What's a Zodiac Knight?"

Eri and Takada exchanged looks and Eri's brother asked, "You don't know what's a Zodiac Knight?" Ryuki shook his head. "Then where did you find your deck?"

"My deck?" Ryuki reached into his back pocket to find it gone. "Hey, it's gone!"

"I have it," said Eri. "We found it on you." She handed it back to Ryuki.

"Thank you."

"You should really just hand it to us," suggested Takada. Well, it sounded like a suggestion but it was really an order. "For your own sake."

Ryuki looked to the card case and asked, "I need to know what's going on? What were those monsters and suits of armor?"

"Just shut up and hand over the deck!" Takada snapped.

"Onii-chan!" Eri yelled at her brother.

"No," Ryuki refused.

"What?" Takada grabbed Ryuki by the front of his shirt.

"This deck belonged to my father," said Ryuki. "I found it among his things. That's why I'm not giving it up."

Takada let Ryuki go after hearing that and said, "Listen, kid. You should really just leave that deck here and forget everything that happened and go back to your normal life."

"I'm sorry," Ryuki apologized, "And the name's not 'kid'. It's Leo. Leo Hasuma."

"Fine…" Takada sighed.

"Leo-san, you must understand that is no ordinary deck of cards," said Eri.

"I know that now, and you both know a lot about it," said Ryuki. "What are Zodiac Knights?"

"Nothing you should get yourself involved with, Leo," said Takada. "Just forget about it."

"Then I'm not giving this deck up until I get answers," said Ryuki firmly.

"Your funeral," said Takada.

"What do you mean?" Ryuki questioned.

"You remember that dragon? Monsters like it, when they set their eyes on a target, don't give up until they get what they want. That dragon wants to eat you," said Takada.

"I'm still not giving you this deck," Ryuki refused, firmly.

"It's best that you don't," agreed Eri. "That deck protects you from the dragon as long as you hold it."

"Well, then I have no reason to give it to you," said Ryuki to Takada. He looked to the clock and it was dark outside. "I really have to get home! My Okaasan must be worried about me!" He gulped down the tea. "Thank you for the tea!"

"Here's your bag," Eri said, handing the item to Ryuki. He nodded his thanks and ran out the café.

"You know that if he keeps that deck…" Takada began.

"I know, but as long as that dragon's after him, he has to keep it."

* * *

"Where were you!" Emiko yelled. "I was worried sick!"

"Gomen, Okaasan!" Ryuki bowed. Emiko wrapped her arms around her son in a hug. "Okaasan?"

"I was so scared. You didn't call and when I sent out our bodyguards to find you, they couldn't find you! Don't you ever make me worry again!"

"I…promise," said Ryuki. "I just lost track of time." That was no lie, but he couldn't tell her about what'd happened with the card deck.

"Now, go take a bath and get ready for dinner," said Emiko.

"Hai, Okaasan," Ryuki nodded. He went to the stairs and walked up. He looked up to see Kat leaning against the rail.

"So, where were you?" Kat asked.

"I was taking a walk around town and lost track of time," Ryuki answered. Kat narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously but accepted the answer. She watched him continue on his way upstairs to the second floor where his room was.

In his room, Ryuki put the card deck on his desk. His room was quite spacious with a bed in the middle, his desk to one side, and a huge entertainment system complete with a movie screen which was hidden behind a curtain. There were posters of animals. Ryuki was an animal lover.

"If I lose this, that dragon will get me," Ryuki said. He put the deck in his drawer and went to take a bath.

* * *

Ryuki was on his way to school the next day. He yawned. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night because he had a lot on his mind.

"Hey!"

Ryuki turned around and saw Takada and his sister in uniforms of his school. "Oh, you two."

"Good morning, Leo-san," greeted Eri.

"Good morning, Eri-san and Takada-san," Ryuki greeted. "So, you two go to my school too?"

"Yes, we're student of Red Horse Private Academy," said Eri. "I'm a second year in the middle school."

"I'm a third year in middle school too," added Takada.

"Third year in middle school? But shouldn't you be in high school?" Ryuki asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," muttered Takada.

"Let's walk to school together," suggested Eri. "This way you'll be safe."

"Oh, that's fine by me," said Ryuki.

While they were walking, Eri explained that they both were on scholarship as they attended the school. Ryuki never thought Takada was such a genius but when mentioned, Takada bragged about his perfect test scores. Eri knew that her brother would brag about it.

At the gate, Takada said, "Oh, and I'll be watching you. With that dragon after you, that means I'll get my chance to fight it."

"Is that all you're after?" Ryuki asked, "A chance to fight that dragon?"

"That's right," Takada nodded. "That dragon is strong so I'll become stronger when I defeat it. Just remember to stay out of my way next time." Takada then walked off with Eri following.

* * *

When Ryuki entered class, he was surrounded by his classmates.

"Hey, we saw you talking to the Takadas."

"Yes, so?" Ryuki responded.

"Don't you know who they are?"

"Of course," Ryuki nodded.

"Then you must've heard the rumor…"

"Rumor?" Ryuki blinked.

Ryuki found out that Takada would've been in high school, if he hadn't been suspended during his last year of middle school for the rest of the term. He was said to have caused an explosion that caused massive damage. However, his and his sister's scholarships had not been revoked and he'd been suspended instead. Now he was repeating his third year of middle school.

* * *

"Yo, Otouto!" Kat greeted as she met her brother in the cafeteria during lunch.

"Oh, hello, Onee-chan," Ryuki greeted. She sat down next to him with her tray of food. It was a high class lunch of a croissant with a glass of milk and sushi with a slice of cake for desert. Ryuki was having the same, except with a melon bun instead of a croissant and he had some wheat muffins instead of cake.

The cafeteria was huge. In the centre of the room was a long table and scattered along the floor were smaller round tables. The twins were sitting at one of the round table.

Ryuki then saw a pair of familiar faces enter the cafeteria. "Takada-san! Eri-san!" Ryuki called to them. "Over here!"

Takada frowned but Eri tugged on her brother's sleeve. Takada sighed but when his eyes fell on Ryuki's sister, he grinned. The Takada siblings then went to sit with the Hasuma twins.

"Hello, gorgeous," Takada flirted, "Where have you been all my life?"

Kat cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Yoshiyuki Takada, but you can call me Yoshi-kun." Eri elbowed her brother in the stomach.

"Stop flirting, Onii-chan," warned Eri. "I'm Erika Takada, but please call me Eri."

"Call me Kat," Kat introduced herself. "I'm Ryuki's twin sister."

"Never thought he'd have such a hot twin sister!" grinned Takada.

Ryuki looked at Takada oddly. He was acting like an entirely different person from the rude boy he'd met the day before.

Eri and Takada had bento lunch boxes that Eri had made. The two sets of siblings began to talk over mundane things. Ryuki couldn't believe how normal Takada was being instead of the guy who threatened to take his deck case.

When Eri and Kat went to wash their hands, Takada grinned at Ryuki.

"What?" Ryuki cocked an eyebrow.

"OK, if you let me date your sister, you can keep that deck," said Takada.

"Whoever my Onee-chan chooses to date is up to her, not me," said Ryuki, "And I doubt she'll accept. She's shot down every boy who's asked her out. I doubt you'll be the first."

"Well, I like a challenge," said Takada.

"Takada-san, tell me about the Zodiac Knight," Ryuki said, getting to the point.

"Look," Takada stared him in the eye. "It's something you don't need to know, for your own sake."

"I found this deck in my father's things. I think he wanted me to have them. Unfortunately, he forgot to leave an instruction manual. You have a deck like mine and you call yourself a Zodiac Knight. I need to know, now!"

"Look, kid. Even if I tell what good will it do? You're not fit to be a Knight. You weren't chosen."

"Chosen? What do you mean chosen?"

"I've said too much," Takada frowned. "Oh, look, the girls are back."

As the girls came and sat with the boys, someone was watching them. His skin was pale. He had dark blue hair, nearly black, with bangs that covered his forehead. His hair reached his shoulders and he wore glasses. His cold eyes scrutinised the group and he gave a snort, "How trivial."

* * *

After school, Ryuki walked straight home. His sister decided to spend time at the nearby arcade. The Takada siblings had also returned home to their café. They were living with their aunt who was away on vacation and so they managed to café in her place.

As Ryuki walked along the shopping district, he heard crying. He poked his head inside the store and then entered. There was a little girl, crying. He then heard what people were whispering.

"Her mother just disappeared."

"She just went inside the changing room and just vanished."

"How tragic."

Ryuki frowned. He knew what was responsible. It was a monster like the one that Pluto/Takada had battled. He reached into his pocket, clutching his card deck.

He now knew what he had to do.

* * *

He heard the ringing and followed after it. He followed the ringing to an apartment building and went inside. He climbed up the stairs and found Eri on the roof, standing in front of the window of the roof entrance.

"Leo-san!" she gasped as she saw him. Ryuki walked over next to her and saw Pluto inside the reflection, fighting a spider-like creature. However, this creature was different from the one before. It had a humanoid body from the head down to the waist. At the waist, the body was connected to a spider-like body. Pluto looked like he was having trouble against the monster that was spewing spikes at Pluto.

"Hey," Ryuki said to Eri. "Would I be able to fight like that?"

Eri looked to Ryuki. "You're not thinking of going, are you?"

Ryuki took out his card deck, "There's a reason I found this thing, right?"

Eri frowned. "You won't be able to go back if you start."

"Well, I never liked leaving things half-done," said Ryuki, chuckling. "So, what do I have to do?"

Eri sighed and instructed, "There should be a contract card in there. Use it to make a contract with a monster and then you may fight."

Ryuki drew out a card with a blank face and labelled with the word 'CONTRACT'. He heard a ringing sound and saw the dragon flying in the reflection on the windows of another building.

"I've found my monster," said Ryuki. The dragon roared and flew out of the reflection, straight towards Ryuki. "You're mine!" Ryuki held the card, facing at the dragon. It was then absorbed into a card and said card released a blinding flash of light.

When Ryuki opened his eyes, he found himself wearing the suit of armor he'd worn the day before. The red dragon was facing him. It roared and then merged with him. His armor began to change. The bodysuit became red along with the torso armor, helmet, gauntlets and boots. The gauntlets and boots became trimmed in silver as his grey chestplate became red with the symbol of a dragon on his chest. His mouthplate became silver and his eyes turned green. A silver headpiece formed and mounted onto the top of the helmet with horns on the sides and fang-like protrusions that were on the sides of his green eyes. On the headpiece was a red symbol resembling a dragon, the same symbol, but in gold, appeared on his card case. The device mounted on his left forearm became shaped like a dragon's head.

Eri looked into the reflection to see Ryuki in his new armor, holding the new contract card which held the dragon's image. The dragon's name was Dragonzer and Ryuki had become Zodiac Knight Draco.

Meanwhile, Pluto tried to bat the spikes away with his lance but then he was tossed off the side of the building and down to the ground. Pluto drew a card, this time depicting a bat-like creature.

"Add Vent: Summoning Darkwing!" he called as he slid the card into his sword. A shrieking sound was heard and the bat on the card appeared. It latched onto Pluto's back and used its wings to keep Pluto aloft. The spider monster scaled the walls, spewing spikes at Pluto who avoided them. The monster then spewed lines of webbing that tied around Pluto, binding his wings as he began to plummet.

He landed on the ground, trapped by the powerful threads of spider silk. He was totally helpless as the spider monster leered at him. It reared its head back then shot spikes at Pluto. If they hit him, it was the end.

Suddenly, a red Zodiac Knight appeared, jumping down in front of Pluto. He kicked at the spikes, batting them away with a kick and backhand. Pluto gaped. His jaw dropped when he saw the dragon accompanying the red-clad Knight.

"I don't believe it. He made a contract with the dragon," Pluto realised. With a grunt he stretched his arms and broke the bindings before rising to his feet to watch.

Draco drew a card depicting a sword and slid it into his Dragauntlet, the arm-mounted card reader.

"Sword Vent: Dragon Flame Saber!" As soon as he said that Dragonzer roared and dropped the weapon into his hand. It was an ornate Chinese broad sword. He walked towards the monster and used his sword to swat the spikes away. He then leapt up and slashed at the monster repeatedly. He leapt off and aimed his free hand at the creature, shooting fireballs at the monster. It hissed in pain from the explosions. He then put his sword away and drew a card. It depicted his symbol on a glowing red back ground.

"Final Vent!" He put it into his card reader and prepared his finisher. He spread his legs, going into a pose with his left arms bent in front of his chest and his right arm spread to the side and his arm bent with his hand facing forward. The dragon flew around him. He then leapt into the sky with the dragon following. He flipped in the air and then got into a flying sidekick position with his right leg stretched out and his left leg tucked in. Dragonzer got into position behind Draco and roared, spewing out a burst of flames that engulfed Draco and fired him like a missile at the spider monster.

"DRAGON COMBUSTION KICK!"

His foot smashed into the monster, causing it to explode in a blaze of fire. From the remains, an orb of light rose into the air which Dragonzer claimed.

"Huh?" Draco stared in confusion at what his dragon had done.

Pluto explained as he walked up to Draco, "The energy of the defeated monster will be claimed by the winner. That's why I was after your dragon. So, you're the Dragon Knight."

"Looks like I am," Draco nodded. "I look good, don't I?"

Pluto sighed. "I was afraid of this. Before you get any stronger, looks like I have to kill you." All of a sudden, Pluto punched Draco in the face.

Eri, who'd followed the earlier battle was watching this in horror. "Onii-chan, no!"

Inside a car, someone was watching. "Things have become interesting." He was in the backseat with a driver in the front seat. Reaching inside his pocket, he took out a purple rectangular case with a gold cobra emblem.

Meanwhile, Pluto continued his attack as he kicked Draco in the gut. Draco retaliated and went with a punch into Pluto's chest, sending him staggering back. Draco then went into a stance, surprising Pluto.

"I'm not some weakling," Draco said.

"Who are you, really?" Pluto asked.

"Heir to the Hasuma School of Fighting Arts, Ryuki Hasuma!" Draco introduced himself. "Hyah!" He leapt up and kicked Pluto in the chest. He then performed a roundhouse that Pluto ducked. He drew a card and slid it into his sword.

"Trick Vent: Duplication!"

Draco was taken aback as Pluto drew his sword and two copies appeared flanking him. "What is this?" Draco looked at the three Plutos who then attacked. They ganged up on him and slashed with their swords. They outnumbered him and were overpowering him. Draco grunted as he fell to the ground. The clones vanished, their job done. It looked like he was finished.

'_Hey, boy! Boy!_'

Draco groaned, '_Now I'm hearing voices._'

'_Shut up and fight! If not we're both dead!_'

'_Who are you?_' Draco asked.

'_You'll get to know me more intimately soon enough, but right now you have to defend yourself!_' Draco saw Pluto holding his lance and sword. Draco got to his feet and activated a card, summoning his sword. He dodged Pluto's thrusts and found an opening. He slashed at Pluto but the opposing Knight wasn't fazed the least. With a swing of his lance, he sent Draco reeling and then with a few more swings Draco fell to the ground, in pain.

Eri panicked. "He's not going to do it, is he!"

Pluto sheathed his sword and drew his Final Vent card. "Sorry, but nothing personal." As he was about to slot it into his sword, he was suddenly attacked when a foot smashed into his back, forcing him to his knees. "Huh!" He turned his head around and got back to his feet. Draco looked up, groaning, to see what was happening.

"Another Knight?" Draco realised.

The new Knight was clad in a black bodysuit with purple gauntlets and boots that were trimmed in silver. His torso armor was also silver, trimmed in silver along the shoulders and pointed above his shoulders. A cobra emblem was on his chestplate. His helmet was modelled after a cobra with fangs. The faceplate was silver with three black horizontal slits over each eye. His helmet had a cobra's hood and his mouthplate also sported fangs. Clutched in his right hand was a cobra sceptre.

He hissed as he rolled his neck before charging at Pluto. He slammed Pluto in the chest with a kick before whacking him with his sceptre. Pluto thrust with his lance but the Snake Knight suddenly vanished.

"Where is he?" Draco questioned.

"He went invisible," Pluto answered. He warned, "If you want to live, be on your guard."

"You tried to kill me before!" Draco argued.

"Don't argue and defend yourself! This guy is way worse than me!" Pluto snapped.

Draco got his answer as sparks flew from his back when an invisible sword struck him. Pluto grabbed Draco's arm before he collapsed.

"We have to work together," said Pluto.

"Alright," Draco agreed, "But after this you need to answer some questions!"

"Fine!"

They stood back to back, ready for anything. Pluto had his swords while Draco ignited his fists. Draco found out about this power through his connection with Dragonzer.

Pluto had sharp hearing due to his contract with Cerberus, but Draco had naturally enhanced senses. He focused on his surroundings, tuning out all background noise. He had to find the Snake Knight's position. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Tap!

What was that?

Tap! Tap!

Footsteps?

Tap! Tap! Tap!

They were getting louder, and closer.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

His eyes snapped open and he whirled, throwing a fireball at the direction. An explosion erupted off an invisible surface which resulted in the Snake Knight being forced back into visibility as he recoiled from the attack. The Snake Knight reeled back, his chest smoking. His eyes fell upon Draco.

'_He's an interesting one_,' thought the Snake Knight. "Hey, what's your name?' the Snake Knight asked.

"It's Draco. Zodiac Knight Draco."

"I'm Shadowcobra. Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dragon Knight. I sure hope you'll survive the rest of the war."

"War? What war?" Draco asked.

"You mean you don't know? How odd. In any case, I hope you prove to be a challenge the next time we meet." Shadowcobra then vanished out of sight.

Draco stepped back from Pluto, fists in front of him, "Are you going to attack me again?

Pluto thought about it but then looked at his hand to see the particles rising. "We're out of time here. Come on, let's go." Pluto then walked off.

"Oi!" Draco called. "You owe me answers!"

* * *

Eri was relieved to see her brother hadn't Final Vented her brother. She thought she'd have to intervene. When she saw the two coming out from behind the building, having exited through an exit portal together, she approached them. What she saw was them arguing. "He must want answers," Eri realised. "I knew I did."

"Look," Takada said sternly. "All Knights are enemies. It's the way it works."

"But why? I don't understand! Where did the decks come from and who decided that?" Ryuki demanded.

"Go ask the gods," Takada answered cryptically.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Ryuki argued.

Takada looked Ryuki in the eye and said, "Look, kid. There are higher forces at work here. You'll find out soon enough. You're already on their radar the second you made that contract."

Ryuki frowned. Whose radar? Higher forces? Gods? And then this Zodiac War. Were the Knights supposed to fight each other? Was this some sort of secret tournament?

"Onii-chan! Leo-san!" Eri called.

"Let's go, Eri," said Takada. Eri nodded and followed her brother. They left Ryuki with a lot of questions.

Meanwhile, in a car, the glasses wearing young man watched Ryuki with interest. "So, he's a newbie. How interesting. Walter, let's go home."

"Yes, sir," Walter, his butler, obeyed. Walter was an elderly man with short grey hair, a moustache, and a kind face. He then drove the car towards home.

* * *

Ryuki sat at his desk, studying his new cards. After making a contract with the dragon, Dragonzer, his deck had changed.

"Zodiac War? Zodiac Knights?" He scratched his head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"_Fight…"_

Ryuki blinked. "What?"

"_Fight…"_

Was he starting to hear things again? He'd heard a voice during his fight with Takada, but this voice was different.

"_If you wish to survive, you must fight."_

Ryuki groaned, "I'm…losing…my mind." He laid his forehead upon his desktop. Suddenly, he heard a shrill ringing sound. "Not now…" he groaned. He picked up his deck and went towards his window.

* * *

Draco's Knightrider (the pod-like motorbike) stopped in the Mirror World. When the canopy opened, he stepped out. He looked around. He was at the pier, at night. "Alright, you monster. Come on out."

"Sorry, but no monsters here." Draco whirled around and saw Shadowcobra, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Good evening, Dragon Knight."

"Shadowcobra!" Draco reached for his deck. After the earlier encounter, Draco was wary of the Snake Knight.

"I defeated the monster earlier," Shadowcobra informed him. "Now it's just you and me." He then charged at Draco. He swung, forcing Draco to duck but Shadowcobra capitalised on this and kicked him hard in the stomach. He then followed up with several swings that Draco blocked. When Draco found an opening, he punched forward, only for Shadowcobra to disappear. Draco could still sense the Snake Knight's presence, and hear his voice.

"Each of us has a unique power. Mine is invisibility. What's yours?" Shadowcobra's voice inquired.

"This!" Draco threw a fireball which exploded against the ground, leaving a smoking scorch mark on the ground.

"Combustion. Fitting for a dragon," Shadowcobra's voice continued. "I wonder how you were able to attack me while invisible."

Draco stopped attacking his invisible opponent and closed his eyes. His hand was on his deck as he tried to find Shadowcobra's position.

He heard footsteps approaching and quickly drew his card. He slotted it into his Dragauntlet, activating it. "Shoot Vent: Dragon Flame Cannon!" A flamethrower shaped like a dragon's head appeared and equipped to his right arm. Taking aim, he fired a stream of flames that forced Shadowcobra to reappear, blocking the flames with a shield shaped like a cobra's hood. It was his Guard Vent.

"Focusing your sense of hearing, clever," Shadowcobra complimented. He dropped his shield. "So going invisible against you would be useless." He drew a card and slipped it into his sceptre. "Trick Vent: Shadow Clones!"

His armor became black as his shadow expanded. Identical figures rose from the shadow, all resembling Shadowcobra. There were a total of 4 of them and they attacked Draco at once. Draco staggered from a punch by one of them. He struck forward, eliminating a clone which vanished. He whirled around and swung his arm, sending an arch of flames which destroyed the rest of the clones. Only the original was left.

They activated their Sword Vents at the same time, conjuring their weapons. Shadowcobra's sword was a yellow spiral sword with a jagged edge and purple basket hilt. Sparks flew as their swords collided. They swung at each other and ended up locking blades. Shadowcobra and Draco glared at each other before breaking apart. Draco then lunged and swung down, only for Shadowcobra to parry his blow and knock him away. Shadowcobra tossed his sword away and drew a card depicting his contracted Zodiac Beast. Seeing this, Draco did the same.

"Add Vent: Summoning Genosnaker!"

"Add Vent: Summoning Dragonzer!"

The Zodiac Beasts were summoned. Genosnaker, Shadowcobra's Zodiac Beast, was a gigantic purple cobra that towered over him. It hissed at Draco. At the same time, Dragonzer appeared and roared at Shadowcobra and the snake. The snake and dragon were ready to attack at their Knights' orders.

"That's enough, for now," said Shadowcobra. His only intention was to gauge Draco's abilities. "For a newbie, you fight pretty well," Shadowcobra complimented. "I look forward to seeing you in action, Dragon Knight." Shadowcobra turned and walked away, Genosnaker slithering after him.

Draco watched Shadowcobra strangely, muttering about strange people, before walking away. He needed to get back home before his mother realised he was gone.

* * *

A week had passed since the incident. With insistence from Eri, Takada sat down to lunch with both Ryuki and Kat. Ryuki wasn't as upset as he'd been before, but he was still looking for answers. Since Takada wasn't willing to share information, Ryuki was hoping to find Shadowcobra and talk to him.

"I have to go to the library," Ryuki said. "I forgot I have a book to return today."

"See ya later, Otouto," said Kat. Ryuki got up and exited the cafeteria.

Eri really liked Ryuki and while he was technically the enemy since he was another Zodiac Knight, she didn't find anything bad about him. She'd wanted to share information with him but her brother told her not to. She and Takada had argued about it, but in the end Eri relented. She had to agree that Ryuki needed to learn about being a Knight on his own. He managed to survive for the entire week.

Ryuki had been fighting monsters whenever he heard the ringing, realizing it was an alarm to warn him about a Mirror Monster coming into the real world to snatch a human to become its next meal. Ryuki had managed to save people with his powers. This was his dream come true. He was a hero he'd always dreamed of being.

However, he could not tell anyone, not even his own family. His mother would worry endlessly if she knew.

As Ryuki walked along the hallway, he walked passed a student who suddenly said, "Hello, Draco."

Ryuki froze and whirled around to face the male student. The male student adjusted his glasses as he looked at Ryuki. "Who are you?"

The male student took out a purple card case with a cobra on it. "You!" Ryuki realised.

"That's right, I'm Shadowcobra," the student said, "But as I am my name is Ichijyo Amakusa."

"Amakusa…?" Ryuki's eyes widened. "Wait, aren't you-?"

"My family owns this school, literally," Ichijyo answered, "But enough about that. I'm surprised you managed to survived this long."

"I have questions," said Ryuki. "About the Zodiac Knights and the Zodiac War."

"You weren't chosen, were you?" Ichijyo inquired.

"I just found the deck one day," Ryuki answered honestly.

Ichijyo's frown deepened in thought. '_He found it?_ _That's not how it works, at least not for me._'

"So, can you tell me what you know about this Zodiac War and those monsters?" Ryuki asked.

"You mean the monsters of the Mirror World? Well, as you must know, they come out and catch humans to eat," said Ichijyo.

"I know that already, but I need to know more about this Zodiac War," said Ryuki. "And about the Zodiac Knights?"

"There are 26 of us," Ichijyo answered.

Ryuki gaped. "Twenty…Twenty six?"

"Twenty six, chosen by the zodiac and destined to fight until only one of us remains," Ichijyo continued.

"Fight…you mean fight each other?"

Ichijyo nodded again, "All Knights are enemies and in the end only one of us can remain."

"But why?" Ryuki asked.

"Tell me, is there something in the world you want at all cost? Something you desire greatly?" Ichijyo questioned.

"What does that have to do with it?" Ryuki demanded.

"Everything. You see, the prize for the winner is a single wish."

"A wish?"

Ichijyo confirmed, "And not just any wish. The ultimate wish with no strings attached. You can have everything, and all you have to do is eliminate all opposition."

"Eliminate? As in kill?" Ryuki's eyes narrowed. Ichijyo nodded.

There was something Ryuki would never and it was to willingly take another life. That was his code.

"It's either kill or be killed," said Ichijyo. "That's the way of life."

"You're wrong!" Ryuki denied. Ichijyo cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"You're saying I'm wrong?"

"Yes, that's right. A wish is not worth the lives of others, no matter what. No amount of lives is worth one wish," Ryuki stated.

"But what if that wish can revive the dead?" Ichijyo questioned.

"Revive…the dead?" Ryuki blinked.

"These monsters grab people and drag them into the Mirror World to devour them. How many lives have been lost already. Think about it. If you win, you can make a wish that will bring them all back to life," said Ichijyo.

'_Bring them…back to life?_' He recalled the crying little girl he'd seen because her mother had been taken. But if he were to bring those people back, that would mean he would need to…he would have to…

"Let's work together!" Ryuki requested suddenly.

Ichijyo's eyes widened at the request, "Excuse me? Could you repeat that?"

"You, me and Pluto," Ryuki elaborated. "Let's work together and fight the monsters!"

"Are you completely daft?" Ichijyo shot back. "Work together? Whatever for?"

"To save lives," said Ryuki. "Alone, I can't do much, but if the three of us join forces with the other Knights then there would be no need for us to fight each other and we can save people."

If Ichijyo could smile, he would, but since he couldn't his frown deepened. "What makes you think the other Knights will listen? They would sooner kill you than listen to a word you have to say."

"I won't give up. I'm going to save people from the Mirror Monsters and you will help me!"

"I decline," Ichijyo answered. "I have no intention in wasting my time or power in fighting for others. You're on your own." He turned and walked away from Ryuki.

And then all of a sudden the two froze when they heard the shrill ringing, followed by screaming.

* * *

"Go! Run!" Takada shouted as he helped a girl out. A white and humanoid dragonfly larva monster, a Whitesleeper, had suddenly come out of a window and tried to drag the girl into the Mirror World. Luckily, he was there. He could hear the ringing. More of them were coming. "It's a swarm," Takada realised as he took out his Zodiac Deck. "Zodiac Force…" He then saw two people running in his direction. He recognised Ryuki, but not the other student with him. "Hey, kid!"

Ryuki had his deck out and his belt around his waist. The other guy had a belt around his waist as well.

"Takada-san, I've brought help! This is Ichijyo-san, also known as Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra!" Ryuki informed him.

"What!" Takada barked. "You're Shadowcobra!"

Ichijyo narrowed his eyes at Takada and identified, "And you're Pluto."

"Let's not argue right now! There are monsters in the school!" said Ryuki. "Zodiac Force! Dragon!"

Ichijyo called, "Zodiac Force! Snake!"

Takada called, "Zodiac Force! Dog!"

They snapped their decks onto their belts and their suits of armor formed.

Draco clenched his fists and jumped into the Mirror World, followed by Shadowcobra and Pluto.

In the Mirror World version of the schoolyard, they saw all the Whitesleepers. There were a lot of them. Draco frowned. He hadn't expected to see this many in one place before.

"They always travel in groups," Shadowcobra informed Draco, "Or didn't you know that?"

"Now I do," nodded Draco.

"Stop yapping and start fighting!" Pluto drew his sword and charged at the Whitesleepers, slashing at them.

"My turn," said Shadowcobra as he drew a card and slid it into the top of his cobra-like sceptre. "Sword Vent: Snake Coil Saber!" A yellow spiral sword with a jagged edge and purple basket hilt appeared in his hand. He turned invisible and attacked the Whitesleepers ferociously.

"Sword Vent: Dragon Flame Saber!" Draco called as he slid a card into his gauntlet. The sword appeared in his hand and he joined the other two Knights in battle.

The Whitesleepers fell at the blades of the three Knights.

Shadowcobra regained visibility and drew his Final Vent before activating it.

"Final Vent!"

Genosnaker slithered into the scene. Shadowcobra ran at the Whitesleepers with his arms spread to the side. He then leapt up and did a back flip with the cobra rearing its head back. The monstrous cobra then opened its jaws and spewed out a torrent of acidic venom that catapulted Shadowcobra at the Whitesleepers. He performed a bicycle kick, his legs swinging up and down as he smashed into the Whitesleepers.

"GENOCIDE CRUSH!"

Pluto clenched a new weapon which was a lance called the Wing Lancer and activated his own card.

"Nasty Vent: Supersonic Screech!"

Darkwing flew into the scene and unleashed a powerful shriek that disoriented the Whitesleepers surrounding him. "Time to end this!" He slotted a new card into his sword.

"Final Vent!"

He leapt into the air, Darkwing attaching to his back. He aimed his Wing Lancer down and the bat turned into a cape that wrapped around him and spun like a drill as he dropped down on the Whitesleepers.

"IMMORTAL'S DEADLY DRILL!"

Draco slashed at the Whitesleepers and then sent them flying with fireballs. The fireballs exploded against their bodies, causing them to drop with smoke rising from their bodies. He drew a card and slid it into his Dragauntlet.

"Add Vent: Summoning Dragonzer!"

Dragonzer appeared and spewed flames at the surrounding Whitesleepers. They were all scorched.

Draco saw Shadowcobra and Pluto activate their Final Vents and did the same.

"Final Vent!" He leapt into the air and was sent rocketing towards the Whitesleepers as he aimed a flying kick at the Whitesleepers, flames engulfing his body.

"COMBUSTION DRAGON KICK!"

The three Final Vents were executed, resulting in a series of explosions that took out all the Whitesleepers. Orbs of energy rose into the air and were devoured by the Zodiac Beasts of the three Knights.

Draco looked to Shadowcobra and Pluto who were staring each other down. He knew a fight would break out if he didn't get in between them. Quickly, he ran over and exclaimed, "Hey, we really do make a great team!"

"Don't be so naïve," hissed Shadowcobra. "We were simply fighting a common foe and nothing more."

"That's right," Pluto agreed, arms crossed.

"Look, I know you two might have issues," said Draco, "But can't you see what we can accomplish together?"

"Issues? Understatement of the year," scoffed Pluto. "He was my first opponent since I became a Knight. We've clashed more than once."

"As it was destined," concluded Shadowcobra.

"I don't believe that," Draco said. "The power we have…the power we've been given can be used to protect people."

"Who do you think you are you? Some sort of superhero?" Pluto demanded.

"A superhero? Not yet," answered Draco, "But together we have the power to protect people."

"Or the power to win this war," Shadowcobra said. Draco stared at him. "You have a very interesting proposition, Dragon Knight. I'll be watching you." He then walked away, leaving both the Dog and Dragon Knights.

"He's up to something," Pluto suspected.

* * *

Several days later, Ryuki received a phone call calling him to Smart Brain Corporation. There was only one Smart Brain Corporation building in the entire city so it was not hard to find.

Ryuki stood at the entrance, dressed in a red Chinese shirt and black pants with white sneakers. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to look at Takada who was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and boots.

"You got called too?" Ryuki asked.

"Yeah," Takada nodded.

"Are you going in?" Ryuki asked.

"Into enemy territory? Are you crazy?" Takada questioned.

"Then why are you here?" Ryuki asked.

"To tell that snake off," said Takada, smirking. "Now, let's go in."

The two entered the lobby. A young lady acted as a receptionist. Her desk was in front of the company's symbol, which was a half black and half silver pentagon with a silver 'S' in the black half and a black 'B' in the silver half.

Takada grinned as he saw the receptionist and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned over the table, forearm on the desktop, "Hello, Miss. Can you please direct us to your boss' office?"

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes," Ryuki nodded. "You see, Ichijyo-san was the one who…"

"Take that elevator to the top floor!" the receptionist said quickly. Ryuki blinked, his eyes wide in surprise.

Ryuki said to Takada, "Come on."

"Hey, can I have your phone number?" Takada continued to flirt with the receptionist.

* * *

The elevator reached the top floor and slid open into a long hallway which headed towards a single door. There was a secretary outside the office and she seemed busy. They walked along the hallway towards the door and the secretary spotted them. She stood up and bowed.

"He's been expecting you," she said. "Please, enter."

The stood at the door, which opened, and they entered.

"Nice office," Takada said. "Pretty roomy." There was a shelf full of books against the wall on the right and a flat screen monitor hanging from the wall on the left with a couch under it. Looking forward, they saw the desk with Ichijyo sitting on a black swivel armchair. He was wearing a business suit and the office was air conditioned.

"Take a seat," Ichijyo offered, pointing to two chairs that were across from him. Takada cautiously sat down, thinking this was a trap. Ryuki didn't think of being cautious. He trusted Ichijyo.

Ichijyo began, "Now, you must be surprised about me calling you."

"Of course," said Takada.

"I'm quite surprised to see you running this company yourself," said Ryuki.

"I only run this branch of my family's company," Ichijyo clarified, adjusting his glasses. "Now, I've been thinking about this whole idea for the past several days and I feel it would be quite advantageous for us to work together."

"Are you kidding me?" Takada's eyes narrowed. "Work with you? You'll stab me in the back the first chance you get!"

"Only when the time comes, remember that," said Ichijyo. "As you must know, there are 26 Knights, including us. Therefore, to cut down the numbers, I believe we can help each other."

Ryuki stood up instantly, glaring, "I thought you called us so we could work together against the monsters!"

"The Mirror Monsters are only one half of this war," said Ichijyo. "The other half, the more important half, are the other Knights."

"I thought you wanted to help me fight the monsters," said Ryuki.

"Then you're naïve," Ichijyo remarked. "Not all the other Knights will be willing to listen to your idea of an alliance. It's every knight for themself in this war. What we're doing is lending our power to one another to gain an advantage."

"But there's only one wish," Takada argued.

"I know, and when only the three of us remain…" Ichijyo trailed off. It was the obvious conclusion. Ryuki stood up and turned. Ichijyo warned, "If you walk out that door then the possibility for an alliance in the future will be impossible."

Ryuki froze. "Are you threatening me?" Ryuki questioned, his eyes blazing.

"This is a generous offer, Hasuma," said Ichijyo. "And you said you needed help fighting the monsters. How much can you do alone?"

Ryuki lowered his head, deep in thought. Just how much could be do against an entire world full of monsters?

"Alright…" Ryuki sighed, getting back into his seat.

"It's a compromise," said Ichijyo. "We fight the monsters together and eliminate the competition. There's no other way."

"Fine," said Ryuki, reluctantly. At least he had a team, even if in the end they may end up fighting each other.

"I'm glad you see things my way," said Ichijyo. He did not smile when he said that.

Takada agreed but added, "OK, we'll team up, but if I even smell a double cross…"

"I swear that I won't attack you for as long as this alliance lasts," Ichijyo promised.

"Kid?" Takada looked to Ryuki who had his hands folded on his lap.

"If it helps to protect more people, then I'm in," Ryuki stated. He put his hand out, palm face down. "Together we'll be stronger." Takada put his hand on Ryuki's.

"Together," nodded Takada. "And what about you, snake?"

Ichijyo put a gloved hand on top of theirs. "Together, for now until the end of the Zodiac War."

Ryuki and Takada smiled at Ichijyo.

"Just remember that this is merely a temporary arrangement," added Ichijyo.

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Takada frowned. Ryuki just chuckled at Takada's unintentional attempt at humor.

* * *

_This was the beginning of their alliance and the beginning to the team that would be known as the 3 Masked Riders. What other adventures they may have in the future is another story. However, it did not change the fact that one day they would fight each other. Until that day came, what would change between them? Find the answer for yourself._

"**ZODIAC KNIGHT DRACO"**


End file.
